This application relates to battery or power packs of the rechargeable type and, in particular, to lead-acid battery packs.
It is known to provide battery packs, i.e., compact arrangements of one or more battery cells, for various DC power delivery applications. Such battery packs are, for example, commonly used for powering cordless power tools. In recent years battery packs have also been provided for use in jump-starting automotive vehicles. These latter types of battery packs typically use lead-acid battery cells. Such lead-acid battery cells are sold, for example, by Johnson Controls Inc. under the designation xe2x80x9cInspiraxe2x80x9d and by Bolder Technologies under the designation xe2x80x9cBolder 9/5 sub-C TMFxe2x80x9d(Thin Metal Film).
The battery packs used for cordless power tools typically use NiCad battery cells, but there are circumstances where it may be advantageous to use a lead-acid battery source for powering a cordless power tool. Heretofore, lead-acid battery packs have not been readily adaptable for use with cordless power tools.
This application discloses an improved battery pack arrangement of the rechargeable type, which avoids disadvantages of prior battery packs, while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature is the provision of a rechargeable battery pack arrangement which is readily adaptable for use in multiple applications, including powering of cordless power tools and jump-starting automotive engines.
In connection with the foregoing feature, another feature is the provision of a battery pack which can be directly plugged into a cordless power tool and can also be plugged into a jump-starting adapter housing.
Another feature is the provision of a battery pack of the type set forth, which can be attached to a cordless power tool without the encumbrance of battery jump-starting cables.